


Drive Me Insane

by ArlenaTheWriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Concussions, F/M, M/M, Necrophilia, No Fluff, No Smut, accidental murder, only pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: Nico wakes up at two a.m. with the chilling feeling that a soul has departed nearby, when he goes to investigate, he wished he hadn't set his eyes upon what he found.





	Drive Me Insane

**Author's Note:**

> A friend is forcing me to write this.  
> I don't ship Pernico, I'm more of a Solangelo person, but people can ship whatever.

Nico woke up to a chilling feeling that stirred inside his soul. Upon previous experience, the young demigod instantly knew that someone had died, and close to him as well. Nico stood up silently, pulling a black sweater over his pale, lythe body, and slipping on some jeans. Making sure not to disturb the silence, the child of Hades grabbed his sword, the black  Stygian Iron gleaming in the darkness and headed outside.

It was still dark out, only two in the morning. The air was cold, and the wind brought over a cold chill. Nico was surprised to sense that someone had died, especially at this time and place. They were at camp, and things had been peaceful since Gaea’s defeat. So why had someone died here in the saftey of the camp? Not to mention that they had died silently, no sound of struggle, or a scream. No warning of an attack. 

His first thought was Percy. He had been in the infirmary for a concussion, and a few other injuries. Will had said he wasn’t doing to well, so it was a possibility that the son of Poisidon had died. However, as the pale demigod gracefully made his way to the infirmary, he instantly knew that the death he sensed hadn’t happened here. No, it was closer to the woods, much to Nico’s relief.

Nico sighed, deciding that time was of the essence. He broke out into a silent run, making his way to the camp’s woods. The trees glowed ghostly in the moonlight, and they formed a barricade of branches that only the brave traversed through. Nico pushed past the branches, muttering, until he stumbled upon a clearing.

No words could describe what he saw in front of him.

There, in the clearing, was Persus Jackson, humming softly as he braided the hair of a corpse. The bonde hair was undoubtedly Annabeth’s, and upon further study, Nico could see the blood soaking her orange shirt. Percy’s hands and his shirt were also drenched in dark red blood. Nico’s stomach twisted at the probability that the bood wasn’t the sea demigod’s own. 

Nico took a step forwardm accidentally snapping a twig. His black eyes grew in fear as Percy looked up. The sea demigod speared Nico with his captivating sea green eyes. Nico found himself shaking, and his stomach lurched again.

“P-Percy?” He asked hesitantly, taking another shaky step forward.

“Who?” Percy looked around and Nico caught sight of the bloody injury on his head. _ He should be back at the infirmary,  _ Nico thought.

Nico stood there in the dark, not knowing what he should do, and when he made his desicion, he regretted it immediately.

Nico knew he shouldn’t have, but he raced over and hugged Percy, screwing his eyes shut. He could feel the dampness of the sea demigod’s bloodied shirt. However, despite the fear that he felt, Nico also felt the familar sense of security he always had felt in Percy’s arms. Tears dripped from his eyes as he felt Percy relax from between the son of Hades’ arms. For a second, Nico forgot about Annabeth, her limp body beside them. Empty eyes staring up at the sky as if they were looking to the gods for mercy.

That was before Percy pushed Nico to the ground, and pinned him there with his foot. The pale demigod felt the air rush out of his lungs, and his head slammed against the ground when he fell. He grew eye level to Annabeth’s gray and lifeless face. Nico felt his heart stop in fear. Nico quickly scrambled to a sitting position, throwing Percy’s foot off his chest. The frightened demigod moved away, his back colliding with the trunk of a tree. 

Percy moved closer, slowly. Nico’s eyes darted to Riptide, drawn and bloodstained. Nico watched in fear, unable to move. He was panting and trying to find a way to escape. His shadow traveling ability hadn’t been working ever since the battle. He was stuck here, and it was in this forest that Nico realized he would meet his death.

Demigods never last long....

As the blade met his point at his chest, Nico stuttered out a few words. “Even if you kill me Percy, I’ll still like you. No matter what you do Percy, I’ll still love you.”

His words didn’t make Percy hesitate as the blade of Riptide went through Nico’s chest. Percy didn’t stop pushing forward until Nico’s pale skin met the hilt. Nico let out a gasp of pain and closed his eyes, tears running from his face. He tried gaining breath, but couldn’t. Every move of his chest sent white hot pain through him. However, the pain from the wound wasn’t even close to the pain he felt in his broken heart.

As the life drained out of Nico’s black eyes, Percy collapsed to the ground beside his corpse. The realization of what he had done was slowly creeping upon him. “Nico..” He said softly. That was what the pale demigod had been called. 

“Nico…”

Percy let out a sob and collapsed on the forest floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself already for this.


End file.
